Usagi's Bid for Independence
by aya13
Summary: Usagi learns that she could live without Mamoru
1. Default Chapter

Usagi's bid for independence  
  
  
  
Its evening, Usagi is dressing up to meet Mamoru for their weekly date when the phone rings. Her mom answers the phone and within moments is knocking on her door telling her that its Mamoru wanting to speak to her. Usagi immediately gets up from the mirror, goes out of her room and answers the phone.  
  
"Yes?" Usagi asked.  
  
" I just called to cancel our date tonight." Mamoru answered abruptly.  
  
Usagi was surprised and a little disappointment, but she agreed. Saying  
  
" Okay, maybe some other time. Is there anything else you want to tell me?" She asked.  
  
"Nothing else. Goodnight." Mamoru answered and immediately hangs up.  
  
Bewildered, Usagi slowly lowered the phone to its receiver and slowly goes on up to her room to prepare for bed.  
  
The following afternoon, she was walking home when she saw Mamoru talking to a friend of his. Smiling, Usagi waves to catch his attention but when Mamoru saw her, he immediately asked his friend to go somewhere else without acknowledging her presence.  
  
This disturbing behavior went on for a week until even Usagi's friends noticed Mamoru's weird behavior.  
  
"Hey Usagi, did you and Mamoru had a fight? Why is he avoiding you?" Rei asked one day.  
  
"Your guess is as good as mine. I don't what his problem is but I'm getting sick and tired of his behavior." Usagi snapped.  
  
"Okay! No need to snap my head off. I know when to butt out. Hey Minako, what bugging you? You seem very quiet today? Hey! Yohooo! Is anyboby in there?" Rei jokes while waving a hand in front of Minako's face.  
  
Minako suddenly jumps in surprise and laughs.  
  
"Oh, its nothing really. I was just wondering if I will passed on our exams yesterday." She said.  
  
"Well, I for one had had enough of this foolishness, I am going to Mamoru's apartment and having it out with him. Whatever his grievances are. See ya later guys!" Usagi said.  
  
The minute Usagi left the Dojo of Rei, Minako suddenly stood up and began to pace. After a while she said  
  
"Hey guys, I might be wrong but I think Mamoru is cheating on Usagi."  
  
"What!!" They all shouted at once.  
  
"You see, yesterday, I saw Mamoru with a woman. At first I was not suspicious. But then, I saw him throw his arms around the girl. I was curious so I approached them to ask who the girl was but when he saw me, he immediately removed his arms around the girl and steered her around so that he could pretend that he didn't see me. But guys, I know he saw me. I saw his face!" Minako said  
  
Everyone fell silent.  
  
Suddenly, Amy leaps from her seat and took her coat exclaiming  
  
"Usagi's going to Mamoru's place to confront him. She needs us!"  
  
With this, they all quickly gathered their coats and followed Usagi.  
  
On the other hand. Usagi arrives at Mamoru's apartment and knocks. When no one answered, she decided to use her key to enter his apartment.  
  
When she entered, she was shocked with what she saw! 


	2. Revelation

Revelation  
  
Inside the apartment is Mamoru holding another woman in his arms.  
  
Unknown to the two that they were being watched, they held each other very tightly. After a moment, the girl pushed herself away from Mamoru slightly.  
  
"How could we be together if you're not free?" She asked.  
  
Mamoru ran his hands through his hair.  
  
"You must understand Mika, I cannot leave her. We would have to hide this from her" he said.  
  
"But I don't understand! She seems to be a very kind girl. I think she wouldn't try to keep us apart from each other. Why must we hide?" she cried.  
  
"Yeah, why must you hide it from me?" Usagi choked out from the door.  
  
Shocked, the two whirled around to see Usagi leaning by the door as if lacking the will to stand by herself.  
  
"How long have you been there?" Mamoru asked dazedly.  
  
"Long enough to hear everything." Usagi answered.  
  
Mika cleared her throat and slowly moved towards the door.  
  
"I think you should talk to each other alone first. Just call me later, Mamorusan." She said.  
  
Silence descended upon the other two occupants of the room. After a while, Usagi reached in her pockets for the keys in Mamoru's apartment. She stared at it for a long time before offering it to the still silent Mamoru.  
  
"I guess you'd want this back now." She said. Mamoru stared at the keys without recognition before slowly raising his face to meet her eyes.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked.  
  
"Surely you can't think that I would want to go on with our relationship now that I found out that you no longer love me." She said incredulously.  
  
"So, you want it to end like this?" Mamoru said. His face darkening with temper.  
  
"What do you mean me? You were the one who ended it! You cheated on me, or have you already forgotten?" Usagi shouted.  
  
"You won't even ask for an explanation? No blaming me for giving you a hard time. For being human?!!" Mamoru jeered.  
  
Usagi stiffened as if spanked.  
  
"Why are you being mean?" she whispered.  
  
"Why? Why? You honestly want to know why? - I'll tell you why, do you how hard it is to endure your whining and your childish acts for the sake of the earth. With everybody telling me that you are my destiny when I myself don't feel anything for you but pity?" Mamoru shouted only to stop himself when he saw the stricken look in her eyes.  
  
"So, everything was a lie? Everything that you told me has all been a lie? No wonder you always fall asleep whenever we're alone." She laughed sadly. "And to think that I thought you were tired. When what you were really feeling was boredom." She hid her face in her hands and cried brokenly.  
  
As he looked at Usagi, Mamoru suddenly felt very afraid. As if something precious to him was about to disappear. He looked at her leaning by the door and realized that he loved her and could not bear to lose her.  
  
But, he thought, how does one take back the hurtful things already said?  
  
"Usagi,I-" Mamoru began only to stop when she raised her tearstained face to him and looked at him like a stranger.  
  
"I'm sorry. I did't realize that I was a nuisance. Don't worry, this is the last time that you will ever see me. Goodbye" She said.  
  
With that she threw the keys to the floor and ran out of the door.  
  
"Usagi, wait!" Mamoru shouted after her. He ran out to follow her only to be stopped by Setsuna.  
  
"The future has changed, my prince." Setsuna said.  
  
"What are you talking about? I have to catch up with Usagi. I have to tell her that I was wrong." Mamoru asked impatiently, raking a hand through his hair.  
  
"The future has changed, my prince. All that was built by the love you too shared is gone. Even the most precious creation that you made together has also disappeared." Setsuna said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Mamoru asked nervously.  
  
"Chibiusa has ceased to exist. Which means that you and the princess-" Setsuna hesitated.  
  
"WHAT?" Mamoru asked.  
  
"Which means that you didn't end up together." She concluded quietly.  
  
Mamoru looked at her in disbelief, shook his head slowly and repeatedly.  
  
"No! You're lying to me. You must be I- I can't live without her." He slowly backs away from her then suddenly turns and runs the way where Usagi ran a while ago. 


	3. desperation

Mamoru finally catches up with Usagi at the end of the stairs. He calls her name but she ignores him.  
  
"Usagi! Wait! Please!" Mamoru shouts.  
  
Usagi keeps running as if she didn't hear him. Finally, Mamoru gains grounds and manages to catch hold of her arm. They both stopped abruptly. Usagi tries to wrench her arm from him but he only tightened his hold.  
  
"Usagi, please listen to me. I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said a while ago." Mamoru said urgently.  
  
Usagi went still. Then she suddenly raised her hand and slapped him hard.  
  
"How dare you! How dare you toy with my feelings! First, you deceive me with your feelings then you tell me that you didn't mean everything that you said a while ago. Which was obviously the truth!"  
  
Usagi wrenched her arm from Mamoru's hold then faces him and pokes at his chest with her fingers.  
  
"Why, I wonder? For what reason could a man as perfect as you seem to think you are willingly endure being with a woman he dislikes? C'mon, tell me. I might be able to help you get rid of it to spare you of my boring company." Usagi said mockingly and pats Mamoru's shoulder.  
  
Mamoru caught hold of her hand and held it to his chest. He stared into her eyes to let her see his sincerity.  
  
"Because I Love You." He said simply.  
  
For once, Usagi was immune to him. She grew even angrier at his words and wrenched her arm from him.  
  
"Liar! No man would do what you did to me to the girl he loves." She shouted then walked away from him. Mamoru quickly follows her.  
  
"Just give me a chance to prove to you that I really do love you. Please, even for the sake of the years that we've been together." Mamoru pleaded.  
  
Usagi stops and looked at him. Mamoru was shocked with the hate he saw in them.  
  
"Whatever happened when we were together lost all its value when I learned that they were all based on lies. LIES!! Leave me alone Mr. Chiba. Have a nice life." With that she walks away leaving Mamoru to follow standing there by the street.  
  
Mamoru stood there for a while, debating whether he should follow Usagi or not when he saw Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako running to him. He turned to greet them. He was shocked when Rei suddenly spanked him.  
  
"Is it true that you cheated on Usagi?!!" Rei demanded. The others simply looked at him hostilely. Ashamed with what he'd done, Mamoru simply stared at them silently.  
  
"Oh my God!It is true. How could you? Does Usagi know this already?" Ami asked.  
  
"Yes, she does."  
  
Out of nowhere, Seiya appeared and answered them. After saying this he suddenly punched Mamoru in the face. Mamoru fell onto the pavement. Seiya aimed another punch at his direction but Makoto quickly intervened.  
  
"No need to make this any worse than it already is, guys! Makoto said. "Girls, we need to find out how Usagi is taking this. I have to be there for her." Minako said.  
  
Everybody agreed. As they turn to leave, Seiya turned to Mamoru and said "How about that. I guess I have to thank you for giving me a chance to win her heart. She will be mine now. I'll take care of her the way she needs to be taken care of. Which you also did a very bad job of. So long." Seiya mocked before he left with the rest. Mamoru was left lying in the pavement, following the Seiya's progress. He suddenly cursed and punched the concrete beneath him.  
  
"Shit!!" 


	4. danger waits

"The sky is gloomy. Sort of like my mood" Usagi said to herself.  
  
She was walking for about an hour now after her encounter with Mamoru when she saw Amy and her friends running towards her. She stops to let them carch up and saw that Seiya was with them. When they reached her, they stood there for a moment catching their breath before speaking.  
  
"Where have you been? We've been tearing the whole Tokyo apart looking for you and where do we find you? At the park, of all places!" Rei said. Usagi just shrugged and continued walking. After a while they caught up with her mood and fell silent.  
  
After a while, Seiya couldn't contain his anger anymore and simply bursts out "That bastard! If I had known he would cheat on you I woulve-" he was cut of by Ami's elbow jabbing at his sides. He saw the sticken face of Usagi and immediately regretted his outburst.  
  
Usagi stopped walking and turned to face them.  
  
"I'm sorry but I would like to be alone now"  
  
With that, she walked quickly away. Everybody respected her wish and didn't follow.  
  
When she arrived home, she was greeted by Shingo at the front entrance  
  
"Hey, sis, a guy's been calling for about a dozen times now. He said that its important that you return his call."  
  
"Did you ask his name?" Usagi said.  
  
"Of course I did. He said his name is Mamoru Chiba."  
  
"Well then, if he calls again tell him that I'm not home. Tell him anything that would make him stop calling me!" Usagi snaps. She stomped her way to her room and slammed the door, leaving Shingo looking at her with shock.  
  
"Whats with her?"  
  
Inside her room, Usagi flung herself to the bed and cried her heart out. All the memories of the two of them together now seems clouded with deciet that she no longer knew what is true and what is false.  
  
As her tears slowly stops, she sat up by her bed and looked around her room. When she saw the picture of Mamoru by ths study table, she immediately scooped it out intending to tear it into pieces. But she found that she couldn't. She slowly sank down the floor holding the picture to her chest and let fresh tears fell from her eyes.  
  
She fell asleep lying by the floor, holding his picture to her chest and dreamt.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ dream  
  
She was in a vert dark and desolate place. It seems as if the place has been a setting of a great war. She wanders off to find out more of the place and sees the Sailorwarriors lying defeated by the terrain.  
  
Then she saw herself dressed in her princess' gown holding the silver crystal. She was trying to fight the evil that killed her friends. As she raises the crystal and call son its powers to defeat the evil, she was suddenly engulfed with a thick fog.  
  
She lowers the crystal and strains her eyes to see through the fog when she heard a voice calling to her.  
  
"You will be mine. The time has come for me to claim you!" The voice was saying.  
  
After hearing that she suddenly fell into a a dark hole. She screamed for help but no one seems to hear her screams.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She awoke suddenly at the sound of the phone ringing. Groggy, she reached for the extension in her room.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Usagi? Its me, Mamoru. Listen ab-"  
  
Usagi slams the reciever back in its cradle. She was wide awake by then. The phone rang immediately afterwards. She wrenched the reciever from its cradle to answer it.  
  
"Listen, you despicable excuse for a man! I don-" Usagi shouted at the phone to be cut off by her Father's voice.  
  
"Hey! It's just me." His Father said.  
  
Usagi reddened with embarrasment and quickly apologises.  
  
"Dad, I'm sorry. I thought you were the prankster who keeps calling here a while ago."  
  
"Okey. Just tell you mother that I would be late in going home." Her father said before hanging up.  
  
Usagi returns the reciever in its handle slowly. After a while she disconnected her phone and got ready for bed.  
  
When Mamoru dialed the number of Usagi again, he got a busy signal. He slowly returned the reciever in its cradle before getting ready for bed.  
  
As he was about to go to the bathroom, his doorbell rang. He quickly answers the door hoping that it was Usagi. His face fell when he saw the facee of Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna.  
  
"Oh, its you. What do you want." He asked glumly.  
  
"Thank you for a very warm welcome.It was very nice seeing you again." Michiru said mockingly.  
  
"This is no time for chitchat. The princess is in danger."Haruka snaps at the two.  
  
"What do you mean? You'd better come in." Mamoru said. They entered and he closed the door.  
  
"Sit down. Tell me, what is this danger that you're telling me?" he asked.  
  
"A dark power is out to extinguish the light of the moon. And its doing it through the Princess. We must stop it before it completely engulfs her. Even now the battle has started." Setsuna said. 


	5. dreams and despair

= ) Dreams and Despair ( =  
  
"What danger? Why wasn't I aware of it? I would've sensed any danger coming near. Why haven't I sensed it" Mamoru asked.  
  
"You haven't sensed anything because you have been busy cheating on our princess." Haruka said coldly.  
  
"What happened? We thought you loved her. What made you betray her trust? I thought we could trust you." Michiru asked softly, sadly.  
  
Mamoru sat down on the couch and hid his face in his hands. He was qiuet for a while before he leaned back and looked at them in the eyes.  
  
"I guess I was overwhelmed with the responsibility of being her protector. I thought that that was the only thing that binds me to her but now I know that I love her. I can't stand the thought of a life without her. Please help me."  
  
He leaned further back on the couch and wiped a hand through his face.  
  
"I don't know what to do. I think I lost any chance I have of patching things up with her."  
  
He stood up and went to the balcony.  
  
"God! I've never seen her look at a person with hate and her eyes were full of it when she looked at me."  
  
"That is another problem that we have to face. The princess's heart is very vulnerable right now and it could easily be defeated and controlled by the dark forces. She is in pain." Setsuna said somberly.  
  
"I don't care if I have to tie her up to make her listen but I will not let any one harm her. I will be her protector." Mamoru said.  
  
"I'm afraid that cannot be, my prince. The princess has long since severed all the ties that binds you to her. Everything that was made out of that bond are now lost." Setsuna said.  
  
Mamoru looked at her with dread. "Nothing? You mean."  
  
"Yes, my prince, even the most precious creation has ceased to exist." Setsuna continued sadly.  
  
"I'm afraid you will have to sit this one out Mamoru. The girls will never allow you to go near her. They have also chosen the perfect person to replace you." Haruka said mockingly.  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!!" Mamoru shouted.  
  
"I'm afraid it is true. The person who now acts as her protector is. Seiya." Michiru said softly. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
USAGI  
  
"I know that this is a dream, but why does it feel real? Why do I keep having the same dream?"  
  
She was in a very dark and desolate place, a setting of a great war. She walked like she did on the other dreams and found her friends lying dead by the terrain.  
  
The scene changes and she was now dressed in her princess' gown, holding the moon crystal. She knew that she was about to use it to kill the person responsible for her friends' death but like the other dreams, she does not know who it is. Suddenly the thick fog engulfed her body.  
  
Then out of nowhere, she heard someone whisper in her ears "Soon you will be mine. Soon."  
  
Then the ground beneath her opened and she was swallowed screaming into the black hole.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi woke up bathed in sweat. She sat down and rested her face in her hands.  
  
"That dream again. Why do I keep dreaming that dream?" She whispered to herself. She looked around her room and saw Luna still asleep by her study table.  
  
"At least I didn't wake her up. Silly dreams." She said to herself. She again lay down to try to sleep when her phone rang. She waited three rings before answering.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MAMORU  
  
It's been hours since the three outer planets left his apartment. He was trying to sleep but visions of Usagi kept popping in his head.  
  
Finally, he gave up the mental struggle, picked up his phone and dialed her number hoping that she was still awake and willing to talk.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hello" Usagi said.  
  
"Please don't hang up. Let me at least explain my side." Mamoru pleaded.  
  
After a nerve racking moment of silence, Usagi sighed "I don't think we have anything more to say to each other."  
  
"You have to let me explain. Usagi, there comes a time in every persons life when he loses his sight on what he really wants in his life. At first I thought that I didn't love you but when you saw me with - her. I suddenly realized that I was about to lose the best thing that happened in my whole life and I panicked. I said things that I don't mean and ." Mamoru stopped.  
  
"And I want to make it up to you. I want to at least erase some of the hurt I've caused. Please give me another chance. That's all I need. A chance to prove to you that I do love you." He said gently.  
  
"I don't think I can give you that chance just yet. I--I don't trust you anymore and. that is something that I would have to deal with before I could agree to anything." Usagi said quietly.  
  
"Could you at least promise me that. Oh shit! I just want to tell you that. I love you. Please don't forget that. Even if you won't believe me, I can't live without you." Mamoru said softly.  
  
Tears were running down her cheeks while he was speaking.  
  
"Damn you!!!!!! Why did you have to ruin everything? Why did... I'm sorry, I have to go now." She sobbed and hanged up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MAMORU  
  
He slowly returned the phone to its cradle. It wasn't until then that he noticed that he was crying too. Slowly, he took the picture of him with Usagi and gently stroked the face of his love.  
  
As tears continued to fall down his cheeks, he whispered "Gomen. Aishteru. My princess"  
  
AU: Gomen people!!!! I am experiencing severe writer's block and I can't seem to finish my two stories. Neways, R and R people. 


	6. forget me not

=) Forget me not (=  
  
Usagi  
  
"Where am I?" Usagi asked herself. She looked around and saw nothing but darkness.  
  
"I have to get out of here." She whispered to herself. She started walking around trying to find an exit but couldn't see anything out of the darkness. She tried calling out for help but it simply echoed right back at her. She started to get scared.  
  
"Where am I! Somebody help me!!!!!!!!" She screamed in the darkness surrounding her. Hearing nothing but her own voice, she started to panic.  
  
"Somebody help me! I hate dark places! Mamoru!! Help me!!" She cried out.  
  
Suddenly, she heard someone laugh.  
  
"No one can save you! You're mine!!!!!!!!" A voice said.  
  
"Who are you! Why are you doing this to me!!??" Usagi screamed.  
  
Usagi groped around the darkness, trying to find where the voice came from when out of the darkness came a figure surrounded by white light.  
  
"Who are you?" Usagi asked.  
  
" I am the person who will own you and you're precious planet" The figure said. Usagi backs away from the figure in fear. Suddenly the ground beneath her disappears and she fell screaming.  
  
Luna  
  
"What was that?" The black cat said. Yawning she went to investigate. She approached the sleeping figure of Usagi and noticed a black aura surrounding the sleeping girl.  
  
"Usagi!!" She screamed trying to wake the sleeping girl all to no avail. The frantic cat tried to think of ways to save the princess.  
  
" Alright, think. It's no use panicking. Have to stop that aura from swallowing her up." She told her self. She concentrated all her powers and surrounded the princess with it. At first the black aura seemed immune to what she's doing but gradually it faded. Once she was sure that it was gone, she again tried to wake Usagi but the girl remained unconscious.  
  
Haruka  
  
"When will the fighting end?" The blond girl asked herself as she gazed up on the stars in the sky. She was standing at the balcony of their apartment, contemplating the new enemy they were about to face when a pair of slender arms encircled her from behind.  
  
"Why so sad?" The green- haired girl whispered as she hugged her lover from the back.  
  
Feeling her lover's embrace lightened her mood. Turning in their embrace so she was facing the other girl. She wrapped her arms around the waist of her lover for a more satisfying embrace.  
  
"I was thinking about our new enemy and how we beat them without sacrificing our lives." Haruka said.  
  
"Don't worry so much. What ever happens, we will always be together." Michiru soothed the other.  
  
Haruka sighed. "I feel bad about this fight. It's as if- I don't know. All of a sudden, I'm afraid of losing you and failing our princess." She said dejectedly.  
  
Michiru cupped Haruka's face in her and kissed her on the lips. "Don't worry, I will always be with you, even in death." She whispered. The two held each other close as they both contemplated their future when the ringing of their phone interrupted their thoughts.  
  
Haruka answered the phone.  
  
"Hello."  
  
" Haruka, it's Rei. Something bad happened to Usagi. We need you here."  
  
Michiru watched with concern as Haruka's whole body tensed.  
  
"What happened?" Haruka asked harshly.  
  
"The enemy attacked. It got her." Came Ami's voice. Lita's panicked voice could be heard in the background. ' Ami! Help me, she stopped breathing!'  
  
"What!!!" Haruka yelled.  
  
"I have to go. Please contact Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru and go to Usagi's house as soon as you can. Bye" Rei said hurriedly.  
  
Haruka slammed the receiver back in its cradle. In frustration, she swept the whole phone of the table. She slowly sank on the floor and hid her face in her hands. Michiru kneels in front of her and pulled her close.  
  
"What's wrong?" Michiru asked worriedly.  
  
"It has begun" Haruka said tiredly.  
  
~~~  
  
"Where is she?" Prince Mischa roared.  
  
"M-master, she somehow escaped our spell, Your highness." Said the cowering monster.  
  
" It seems we have underestimated her powers, your highness." A soft voice said from the darkness.  
  
"Ahh. Just the man I wanted to see. Mitya, I want you to capture the moon princess and bring her to me. She will be mine along with this planet." The prince said.  
  
Mitya smiled evilly. "As you wish." He bowed and disappeared in the darkness.  
  
"As for you, I have no use for incompetent fools." The prince smirked, looking coldly at the cowering monster before him.  
  
"Please master, spare m-ahhhhhh" The monster screamed as ball of dark energy consumed him, leaving nothing but ashes.  
  
"It won't be long and you will be mine, moon princess." Prince Mischa whispered.  
  
Mamoru  
  
For some unknown reason, Mamoru couldn't seem to fall asleep. All he could think about was Usagi.  
  
Giving up, he sat on the bed and took the picture of him and Usagi from the table near the bed.  
  
"I will get you back. I love you too much to lose you." Mamoru said softly to the picture of Usagi as he stroked her face.  
  
Suddenly, for no reason at all, the picture of Usagi seemed to sag and lose its life right before Mamoru's horrified eyes.  
  
"It has begun." A voice said behind him. Mamoru turned to look for the voice ans saw the silhouette of Setsuna by the balcony.  
  
Usagi  
  
Its so peaceful. I don't want to leave this place. Usagi thought as she walked through the garden.  
  
1..2..3.. clear! She heard before she felt a tearing pain in her chest.  
  
"No. No. Don't put me back there. Please" She whimpered as she was racked with never ending pain in her chest.  
  
HOSPITAL  
  
"Yeah! We've got a pulse!" The doctor yelled. The doctor smiled tenderly at the patient as she regained consciousness.  
  
"Welcome back." He said gently.  
  
She looked around her cautiously.  
  
"Where am I?" She whispered raggedly. Weakly.  
  
"Somewhere safe. Rest or a while and regain your strength." The doctor said as a nurse injected her with a sedative.  
  
PRIVATE ROOM  
  
"When will she wake up?"  
  
Usagi heard someone ask somebody.  
  
"It depends on her." Somebody answered.  
  
She slowly, carefully opened her eyes to find out to whom the voices belong to. She saw a black haired girl and a blue haired one talking to a nurse. The nurse turned and saw the she was awake.  
  
"Hello. Welcome back. How are you feeling." The nurse said cheerfully.  
  
"Weak." Was all she can say. Her throat doesn't seem to be working at the moment, making her voice tremble.  
  
"Maa maa. Don't worry; we'll have the doctor look you over now that you're awake. Wait here while I go tell the doctor you're awake." She said and left.  
  
Rei and Ami who froze when they heard the sound of her voice quickly unfroze themselves and moved closer to the bed.  
  
Usagi looked around her and saw that she had at least nine visitors and smiled vaguely at them.  
  
"Usagi! Thank goodness your awake! We've been worried sick about you." The blond girl standing near the window of the room said as she moved closer to the bed.  
  
"Thank you for worrying about me. Who are you? Who's Usagi?" Usagi asked the blond girl. All the girls in the room tensed. Nobody seemed to be able to answer her question when a black cat jumped from the lap of the brown haired girl to sit at the bed beside her.  
  
"Oh! What a cute cat! What's her name?" Usagi asked the brown haired girl.  
  
A nerve suddenly appeared at the forehead of the cat as it suddenly spoke:  
  
"Quit kidding around! We don't have time for that!" The cat said sternly.  
  
Usagi was so shocked that she simply stared at the cat. Then the whole hospital was rocked by the sound of her scream. The blond, who was closer to Usagi at the time covered her mouth to stop the screams. Usagi struggled against the hold of the girl, clearly frightened out of her wits.  
  
"Who are you guys? Get away from me! I don't know you!!" She cried out as the doctors and nurses ran into the room to see what happened.  
  
"Please wait outside while I examine the patient." The doctor told the girls sternly as the nurses tried to calm the frightened girl. Too shocked to do anything else. They silently filed out of the room.  
  
CORRIDOR  
  
"Dammit! What is wrong with her?" Haruka said as she paced up and down the corridor.  
  
"I don't know." Rei said helplessly.  
  
"Ami?" Michiru asked the blue haired girl.  
  
"If I'm not mistaken, she is suffering from amnesia." Ami said worriedly.  
  
"Damn! This complicates things even more." Lita said agitatedly.  
  
"What do we do now?" Minako asked uncertainly.  
  
All was silently looking for an answer to their problem when the doctor arrived.  
  
"Well, I have a good news and a bad news. Which one would you like to hear first?" The doctor said grimly.  
  
"The bad news." They said in unison.  
  
"The bad news is that she clearly has no memory of her past or even of her own identity. She seemed to have suffered a traumatic experience that drove her mind to protect itself and block out the memory. However, the good news that it is emotional and not physical. Her remembering everything about herself and her past depends entirely upon herself." The doctor said somberly.  
  
TBC  
  
~~~  
  
Okay, people. This is a forced chapter. Please tell me if it sucks and I'll rake my mind for something different. 


End file.
